


Don't Cross Quinn Fabray

by RatherAbysmal



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherAbysmal/pseuds/RatherAbysmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a secret admirer. Quinn is not pleased. A senior year one-shot featuring a jealous!Quinn, Santana being her good old self, gossip duals Kurt and Mercedes, and an OC admirer. Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cross Quinn Fabray

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's fanfiction.

* * *

Quinn was having a good day. She had done well on her history test, a boy had asked her out on a date (she was flattered but had politely declined), Coach Sylvester was finally off her back, and she and Rachel had traded desserts for lunch. Overall, Quinn was having a good day and nothing could ruin it.

Until a peculiar question from a former Cheerio teammate threw her entire afternoon into disarray.

"Hey, Quinn?" Mandy peeped hesitantly as Quinn pulled her books out from her locker. "Can we talk for a moment?"

The blond quirked a delicate eyebrow at the dark-haired Cheerio. The bottom right corner of the cheer pyramid did not usually appear timid and awkward but here she was, looking almost afraid of the ex-head Cheerio, ex-skank, ex-psycho baby stealer… well, maybe people did have the right to be somewhat wary of her but that was beside the point.

"You're in glee club with Rachel Berry, right?" she asked tentatively. Quinn replaced her curious expression with a frown. "Do you know why she likes Finn?"

Now the frown was wiped away with one of barely concealed annoyance. The topic of the past triangle between herself, Finn, and Rachel was no longer a sore subject but it didn't mean Quinn was willing to discuss it.

"They mutually broke up about three weeks ago—and I hope you aren't implying that I still have feelings for him."

"No! Not at all!" she protested vehemently, wide eyed and looking like Quinn might lash out and leave her bleeding on the floor. "This is something else entirely!"

"Okay… might I ask why?" she inquired, oddly curious and slightly defensive. She no longer tormented the club of misfits and had made it a point to glare at anyone about to throw a slushie upon its members. That included Rachel, who to the chagrin of Quinn and by extent, Santana, often tangled into the stickiest situations without knowing.

"Nothing really," Mandy squeaked, accomplishing a notable body flush. "My-my friend may or may not be uh, interested in Berry."

Quinn must have her HBIC face on because Mandy looked ready to shit herself. "Are we talking about the same Berry? Co-captain of glee club, argyle-wearing and vertically challenged chatterbox?"

Mandy didn't look like she could say a word without breaking into tears.

"Look, not that I make Berry any of my business but it's really no secret what she likes in a guy. If your friend is genuinely interested and hasn't figured it out by now, then he doesn't have a chance."

Without waiting for a response (the poor girl was still frozen and pale), Quinn slammed her locker shut and glided out of the school, mood considerably ruined.

* * *

 

The next day, Quinn had just about forgotten the incident with Mandy until she saw the silly grin plastered on Rachel's face. She was almost too afraid to ask, vaguely remembering the last time the brunette had that infatuated composure. Quinn made a beeline toward Mercedes and Kurt instead.

"What's up with Berry?" she demanded, not bothering with pleasantries. "She's acting a bit strange."

The two gossip queens, huddled around Kurt's locker, looked up with bright eyes. _Oh, so they do have news._

"Rachel's got an admirer," the fashion-sensible boy hushed out, looking utterly full of giddiness.

"Yeah, someone left a gift in her locker," the other giggled, equally as dramatic.

Quinn felt a sudden pang of anger toward this friend of Mandy's. Not that she was ready to admit it but she had a crush on the singer and now someone else was moving in on her before she could earn the girl's trust.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to appear indifferent. She ignored the twinge in her gut.

They shrugged. "There was a rose and love note. Rachel nearly dismissed it until she read it. I mean, who else would know her locker combo but Ben Jacob? That creep has been lusting after her since freshman year," Mercedes grimaced in disapproval.

Kurt then frowned. "Whatever happened to Jewfro? I haven't seen him around Rachel in a while."

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a non-committal sound. It he wasn't around, then why waste brainpower figuring out the twisted plans he was up to. Quinn neglected to mention that she and a sidekick had cornered the pudgy boy one night and threaten to gouge his eyes and cut his balls off if he didn't stay away from all the glee club members. For good measure, they shaved his head and Quinn had seen him darting around in the hallways with an atrocious bean cap. Santana had been mildly impressed. Quinn blamed it on the Skanks' influence.

Quinn cleared her throat. "What did the note say? You never did say who it was."

The two gossip queens looked at each other and sighed.

"She didn't let us see it," Mercedes answered.

"Or rather, she let out an ear-splitting squeal, muttered some warbled-Rachel speak, and ran off—presumably to class," Kurt added, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I knew she was fast but damn, with her size and energy, a packed hallway is her best friend in a getaway," exclaimed Mercedes, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we'll get her in glee," Kurt mumbled solemnly, offering a comforting hand to his friend.

"Really, guys? I could find Berry in my sleep. She's very predictable. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned her day to the minute," the blond said with a frown.

"Well, ol' mighty Fabray, not everyone has a Rachel Berry homing device built in," Kurt retorted with an arched brow.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she snapped before she could stop herself. The two looked at her in surprise.

"Girl, relax. It was just a joke. We weren't implying about your past torment of Rachel."

Actually, Quinn thought they were implying something else entirely but she wasn't going to point that out if they didn't know.

"Sorry," she apologized, a bit shamed-faced.

"We know you're past all that. You're a better person now and Rachel knows that too," Mercedes said softly.

Quinn tilted her head away. Rachel was too forgiving. "It doesn't make it alright. She doesn't know how to hold a grudge."

"That's true," Kurt said quietly. "She forgave me for so many things. My worst being a botched makeover. She trusted me and I—" He sighed at the memory.

Quinn couldn't help but give him a sharp look. Catching her expression, Kurt held out his hand. "Don't look at me like that. She was after the boy I liked! I felt bad enough when she realized what I had done… a bit too late."

"Like kicking a puppy who didn't know any fucking better," Mercedes interjected. The other two gave her a bewildered glance.

"Santana's words, not mine," the diva shook her head. "Or well, as relayed by Brittany that is. That girl is sweet and all but she has no filter."

The three shared a smirk. Santana would freak out if she knew people thought she was going soft.

"Well, I got to get to class," Quinn sighed, checking the time. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Rachel's in your third period class, right?" Mercedes shouted after her. See if you can get anything out of her!"

* * *

 

Quinn had fully intended to extract the admirer's identity from Rachel when she walked into third period English but was roughly pulled aside by Mandy.

"What?" she snapped. The cheerleader was lucky she didn't smash her teeth in for grabbing her like that.

"Sit with Berry with me?" she pleaded. "I need to gauge her reaction."

Quinn searched her eyes, trying to figure out her game before replying with a firm, "No."

"No? Why not?" she asked, lips pulling back slightly. She was sounding more like her usual self. Maybe Coach Sylvester still has hope for her yet.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to but I'm not helping you. I'm sure you and your friend will do just fine on your own," Quinn sneered.

"You're the only person I know in glee club beside Brittany and Lopez! Aren't you two like friends or something now? I see you two talking in the hallways every now and then."

Well, they were trying. They have been having small talks ever since Sectionals and even then, it was only recently that Rachel began eating lunch at the glee table again. Before the break-up, she had been quite adamant on spending time with her boyfriend. Now that Finn was out of the picture, Quinn was worming her way in. Starting with terrible lunches that put Rachel into full mother-hen mode. Hopefully they'll be having singing lessons at each other's houses soon. Until then, Mandy's friend had to go.

Their staring match was broken when a pair of arms looped over their shoulders. "Just when I thought you two couldn't be any more pathetic."

"Santana," Quinn drawled. "Nice of you to pop into a conversation you know nothing about."

"I'm sure it has to do with fun-size over there," the girl smirked, gaze homing in on Rachel. "Everyone in glee has heard about it now. Doesn't explain why you're interested though, Jensen."

Mandy sputtered. "I-I, stay out of this, Lopez!"

Santana merely raised an eyebrow at the weak show of intimidation. She turned to her friend for an explanation.

"Admirer is her friend. She wants to know what Rachel thinks," Quinn answered, words laced with anger.

Santana looked at Quinn for a moment before nodding. _Operation Destroy Potential Admirer... initiated._

"If you wants to know if Berry's wet or not for this, let me show you how it's done."

She marched purposefully toward the glee captain, who sat front and center, and shoved the girl's books back into her bag.

"Hey!" Rachel squeaked, eyes wide and fearful at the sudden appearance of McKinley's very own demon.

"We're sitting in the back," she ordered, carrying the brunette's bag away.

"But-but, this is English!" Her words fell on deaf ears.

Santana headed toward the back corner on the right side of the room and dumped the girl's pink and horrendously heavy bag onto the desk. She then plopped into the seat in front of it and threw her own bag in the chair beside her. The new HBIC didn't need high school plebeians mooching up to her, and Quinn made to follow, taking the seat next to Rachel's bag. This left Mandy to sit on the other side of Quinn, which the blond was perfectly fine with. She didn't want the dark-haired Cheerio near Rachel at all.

Said girl, however, took her time shuffling down the aisle, wearing a pout that would put a toddler to shame. Quinn had to fight down hard to stop a dopey smile from sneaking itself onto her face. Rachel was just too adorable for words sometimes.

That thought was quickly wiped away when Rachel lunged for her bag. Both Santana and herself went to grab the bag as well, starting a mini tug-o-war that lasted for only a few seconds. Quinn won. She probably dislocated her shoulder in the process but she won. The short girl was stronger than she looked, even with Quinn's active lifestyle.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined. "That is positively the worst seat in a classroom for someone who needs to make the most of her learning experience! Sitting in front not only shows the teacher that you care to hear what he says but that the student is fully engaged in the lesson—not partaking in idle speak, text, sleep, or whatever else delinquents do!"

"So what?" the blond dismissed nonchalantly. She was secretly swooning at the way Rachel pleaded her name.

"So what?!" she repeated, utterly appalled. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Why don't you just admit that your small stature makes it hard for you to see the board," Santana smirked.

"Did you just call me—"

"Just sit down, Rachel," Quinn deadpanned. "He won't be lecturing much today. We're supposed to get into groups to discuss the reading."

"My usual group sits in the front," she huffed.

"So you'd rather work with Suzy Pepper and those two pimply geeks?" Santana asked incredulously.

"They get the work done?" she stated, half indignant and half aware that back-talking to two thirds of the Unholy Trinity could result in immediate death.

"I'm the ranking student in this class, Berry," sighed Quinn. "I don't know what delusions you have about us but you know that I'm trying to be better."

Rachel immediately softened. The blond could see Santana giving her an approving nod. _Butter her up with sad!Quinn, she seemed to say._

"I'm not implying that you have poor grades—you did use to be in the running for valedictorian—it's just that you girls are making me uncomfortable," Rachel trailed off, gaze specifically landing on a devious looking Head Cheerio. Quinn glared at her friend, who only shrugged in response.

"Just ignore her, Rach," Quinn said quietly. The singer hesitated for a second before nodding. The teacher was already handing out the discussion questions anyway.

Rachel was in the process of sifting through her bag for a pencil when Santana resumed her original mission.

"Is the love note in your bag?" she asked saucily. Quinn had nearly forgotten about her but Mandy looked quite eager as well.

Rachel slammed her hands on the desk loudly at the sudden revelation. Unfortunately, she also startled half the class.

"Is there a problem, Rachel?" the teacher asked with a frown. "And why are you sitting back there?"

The brunette paused for a second before taking a deep breath. "No problem, sir. No way am I being held against my will to sit in the farthest seat from the board where I cannot see or hear your wonderful lesson as well as I would like."

At this, the teacher turned to Santana, Quinn, and Mandy—who all appeared to be crowding around Rachel—with accusing eyes.

"God, Berry, what the hell is your problem?" Santana hissed behind her hand.

Before Rachel could reply, Quinn interrupted with an angelic smile. "Mr. Gibson, Santana and Mandy were confused about the lesson from last week so I asked Rachel if she could help me explain—if that is alright with you?"

"Oh," the teacher remarked skeptically. "Yes, that is fine. Just be sure to complete today's handout as well."

"Yes, sir," the blond replied, a picture of perfection. Rachel looked aghast, probably at the fact her status as teacher's pet may not be as secured as she thought. Santana had a similar look on her face, though for an entirely different reason.

"Fabray… do you need help rearranging that fucked up brain in your head? Don't plant seeds of doubt in his head! I swear that man has it out for me!"

"Do you need help washing that mouth of yours too?" Quinn snapped back without missing a beat.

Santana held up a middle finger and huffed, signaling the end of the argument. Instead of turning to her handout however, she grabbed Rachel's bag and began rummaging through it.

"Hey!" the diva peeped, flailing with indecision. She could leave it alone or claim her bag back but both did not have desired consequences. Her internal battle took far too long and Santana gave a triumphant smirk when she pulled out a pink envelop.

"Q, you could take some pointers from Berry. Everything in her bag in organized like there's no tomorrow. There's even color-coding."

"My organization skills are fine," the blond snapped, reaching for the love note. Santana ducked it away at the last second.

"You have a locker from hell, your bag is a freaking mess, and don't get me started on your car."

"Just read the note!"

Santana pulled it out and unfolded it with a smug. "Ooh, it's typed."

She brought the paper up to her nose. "And how disgustingly sweet. Thick, floral scented stationary in pink and white."

"Let me see that!" Quinn muttered, grabbing the paper with a frown.

* * *

 

_Rachel Berry,_

_I've had feelings for you for a while now and I've decided it's time to do something about it. Just seeing your bright smile makes my day, and when you're not here, I miss you dearly. And when you sing with that beautiful voice of yours, my heart sings along with you._

_Your secret admirer_

* * *

 

"It's cheesy as fuck, isn't it?" Santana drawled with a revolted look.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Quinn agreed for the sake of it. She knew Rachel ate this kind of stuff up and she needed to change that.

"No it's not," Mandy cut in, a tad angrily. "It's sweet!"

"Really?" the blond sneered. "And just who are you again?"

Rachel was inclined to agree. She had barely exchanged words with Mandy in the three and a half years she had been here.

Mandy frowned. "I-I—" She zipped her mouth. Quinn smirked inwardly. The dark-haired Cheerio couldn't say anything without compromising her friend.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Quinn couldn't shake Mandy off her tail.

The dark-haired Cheerio was quite persistent. If she wasn't pestering the blond for information, she was stalking Rachel. The baby Cheerio was pathetic. All she was doing was freaking Rachel out. The poor girl had been anticipating a set-up all morning long. She was even casting Quinn wary glances.

Like hell she would revert to her old ways. That dark-haired Cheerio had to go. She was not going to end up guilty by association.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn greeted as she scooted across from her at the lunch table.

"Good afternoon, Quinn," she replied. She cautiously peered over her shoulder and frowned in that delicate way of hers.

Quinn turned around to look, just barely catching the narrowed eyes of a particular Cheerio before it ducked out of sight. She frowned as well.

"Is Jensen bothering you?" she asked her friend in a low voice. "Because I have ways of dealing with pests like her."

Rachel choked on her salad. "Oh goodness, no! Nothing like that!" she sputtered, reaching for a napkin.

Quinn gave her a dubious glance.

She let out a long sigh. "Alright, I think she's been following me all day," she whispered. Then looked side to side. "It's rather unnerving."

"No shit," Quinn muttered.

Rachel leaned in closer. "Do you think she has something to do with the secret admirer?"

"Jensen? Who knows?" She needed to play it safe.

"Like…" Rachel licked her lips. "Perhaps a prank of some sort?"

"Why? Did something happened?" she rushed out. "Because I'll sic Santana on her faster than—"

"Quinn!" Rachel admonished. "Not that I don't appreciate this Mama Bear act but Mandy hasn't actually done anything to warrant Santana's wrath!"

"Oh, well. Okay then."

A beat of silence.

"It's not an act."

"What?"

"It's not an act," Quinn repeated childishly. "The Mama Bear thing or whatever."

"Oh!" Rachel backpedaled in realization. "I didn't mean your efforts were not genuine. Just… being my friend is more than enough, Quinn. You don't have to go out of your way to defend the glee pack. We've handled ourselves well enough in the past."

Quinn grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she grumbled, louder this time.

"I know, Quinn. I know," conceded the brunette. She reached over to pat her hand. "Now give me your bag of Cheetos and that deplorable bottle of diet coke. Honestly, the things you bring to eat! You're lucky I always make extra!"

Quinn, like the wonderful new best friend she was, walked Rachel to her locker after lunch.

Where one Santana Lopez was waiting for them.

Quinn slowed her steps. _Heck, this did not bode well._

Rachel gave the Cheerio a peculiar look but proceeded to turn the combo-lock anyway. Santana had her back nowadays so she didn't have a reason to tell her off. Besides, her knight in shining blond hair was there, should the raven-haired girl be snarkier than usual.

Santana gestured wildly at said locker when Rachel wasn't looking.

Quinn frowned at her, fingers squeezing the strap of her tote (it was really starting to show the stress she bore upon it but _honestly, can you blame her?_ ).

"Freaking Jensen slipped a note inside just minutes ago!" the Cheerio mouthed to her friend.

They both whipped around in time to hear Rachel's breathy gasp. Perched innocently on top of her books was a pink sheet of paper adorned with clusters of glitter. "Another one?"

Prying, Santana squeezed in beside the brunette. "Well, Berry. This secret admirer is sure trying hard to win your affections."

Quinn rolled her eyes, tapping her foot in exasperation. Was she the only serious person left on earth?

"So tell me, is it working?" Santana whispered, placing her chin on the diva's shoulder. She blew gently into her ear, eliciting a small squeal from petite girl.

She was roughly pushed aside by the blond. "Knock it off, San. There's no way this cheesy sap is winning anyone over." And there was no way she was jealous that her best friend had gotten to flirt with her girlfriend—er, new best friend.

Rachel however, glanced shyly down at her neatly shined boots.

"Berry begs to differ," Santana snickered, her ponytail swishing like the crack of a whip.

Quinn's face fell. "Rach… You can't be serious! It's so, it's so—" She flailed her arms uselessly.

"Well, it's very flattering," Rachel explained, flipping the note opened. "I don't usually receive stuff like this so sue me if I want to appreciate the _sappy_ moment that this is. One only has so many chances in life."

Both Santana and Quinn, one with mirth and the other with pain, peered over her shoulder to read the note.

* * *

 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your voice is just divine,_

_Won't you be mine?_

* * *

 

Quinn scoffed and fell back against the lockers with a loud, hollow clang. "You have got to be kidding me!" She couldn't phantom how anyone thought spewing lines like those would ever land them a chick.

Santana mirrored her, a mix of witchy cackling and deep guffaws making its way out of her orifice. "It certainly doesn't win points for originality!" She smacked her thigh, finding the whole situation laughably pitiful.

"Well, I find it lovely, nevertheless," huffed Rachel. "At least he tried. Or—"

She held up the note with a critical eye. "Though do you think it might be a she?"

Quinn immediately stopped sulking. "What?"

"I don't mean to stereotype but the notes have been rather feminine in its characteristics. It definitely appeals to my girly, inner princess side but they also divulge the likelihood of said admirer spending ample time decorating them by hand."

Santana laughed even harder. She was really starting to draw in strange looks.

"Let me see?" the blond asked, reaching rigidly for the note. She examined the precised but loopy handwriting, the neat outline of glitter, and abundance animal stickers. Whelp. It definitely appealed to one Rachel Berry, but oh, mother of bacon, could it be? Jensen?

She turned to Rachel hesitantly, heart taking the express uptown to her throat. "Are you… opened to the possibility?"

Rachel blushed, splotches of coral nesting across her cheeks. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, we don't want to jump to conclusions here," Quinn backtracked hastily. "I'm just saying."

Rachel looked up bashfully, pupils drifting to the side from time to time. "I guess I'm saying that I'm not entirely opposed to the possibility," she muttered, scuffing her boots on the worn linoleum.

Quinn swallowed.

The bell rang.

"I have to go," Rachel finally said, closing her locker with an audible click. "I'll see you last period?"

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled faintly. "Later."

She watched the diva scurry out of sight, a slight bounce to her steps.

Santana slapped her on the back. "Nice going, Fabray."

Quinn glared at her, wishing she had a sock to stuff in her garrulous, trouble-making mouth.

* * *

 

There were gardenias.

In Rachel's locker.

Quinn suppressed the urge to tear them from the brunette's arms and stomp her feet all over them.

Gardenias were their thing.

A Quinn and Rachel thing.

Not a Rachel and someone else thing.

Whoever this secret admirer is, he or she had crossed a line. How dare they give Rachel gardenias?! Of all the flowers they could have chosen in Lima's only flower shop, they picked these?

This will not do at all.

Quinn stalked all the way to Mandy's locker. Fortunately, the girl was already there, digging through her assigned storage space. The blond swoosh right next to her like a bat from hell just as she closed the door.

"Holy shit!" Mandy yelped, flinching sharply. She hadn't heard the former Cheerio approaching.

The blond tilted her head and observed her with a fake smile. "I suggest you watch your mouth, Jensen," she drawled lazily through her teeth.

Mandy involuntarily shuddered. "Q-Quinn... is there something I can help you with?"

Quinn slammed her hand against the cold metal of her locker, leaning menacingly over the other girl. "You can tell your friend to kindly back off Rachel."

"Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"Tell. Your. Friend. To. Back. Off. Rachel isn't interested," Quinn repeated through her teeth.

"Well, she seemed to like the gifts very much." She straightened her spine, eyes narrowing sharply. _Oh, so she did have some fire._

"I think you're over stepping your boundaries, Jensen," she growled, lifting her nose. "If you know what's best, you'll warn your friend."

Beneath the fear in her eyes, there was a flash of anger. "No."

"No?"

"Rachel seems to like her secret admirer very much. I know you're protective of the glee club but I guarantee this person is genuine. Not in any way out to hurt her."

Quinn crossed her arms. "I don't care. Tell him to back off. Rachel doesn't need this right now. Regionals are coming up."

Mandy scoffed and shook her head. "I... I think I get it now."

"Good."

"You want Rachel to yourself."

This time it was Quinn who faltered.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. It was never about Finn or Puck or Sam… It was Rachel all along."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn sneered distastefully.

Mandy scoffed. "I think you do." She yanked her duffel on and stepped closer to the blond, the tips of her white sneakers grazing the toes of Quinn's saddle shoes.

"Rachel Berry is mine," Mandy whispered, eyes flashing in determination. "I have never ordered a slushy on her and I have never said a mean word to her." She gave Quinn a once over and laughed. "Unlike somebody I know."

Quinn shoved her back. "You've never stopped them either."

"Which is why I'm not going to stand aside anymore. Rachel deserves the best and that's what I'm going to be."

The corner of the blond's lips turned down in dissatisfaction. "You? Be the best? You can't even top the cheerleading pyramid. Don't make me laugh."

Mandy grimaced, the slightest hint of inadequacy crossing her face. "High school is all you'll ever be, Fabray. People like Rachel are going to places and so am I. The title of HBIC doesn't define who I am, nor will it ever."

"Well, you certainly have spunk," smiled Quinn in her disarming way. "But it's not going to be enough." She stepped into her space. "I always win."

Mandy straightened, trying to appear indifferent but the unconscious hug she gave her duffel told the blond all she had to know.

"And I will continue to win. Long after I graduate." Quinn flicked her finger against the poor girl's forehead.

She winced.

"May the best competitor win," Quinn announced, turning on her heel. "But I can't guarantee I'll play nice." She chuckled darkly to herself as she walked away. "Or if I'll even try."

* * *

 

Jensen was certainly a persistent rat. She actually upped her level of stalking to the point where one wondered if she should carry more than just pepper spray in her purse.

She popped up at inopportune times to greet Rachel, to hold doors open for her, and to tell bullies off.

Not quite outing herself but Rachel would have to be an idiot to not notice the change. Hell, even Finn noticed.

"Psst!"

Quinn perked up at the sound. She had a study period so she was currently in the library, catching up on her classes. Not, you know, plotting ways to get rid of Jensen without arousing suspicion.

"Psst!" There was that sound again. Maybe she _should_ be taking that medication her psychiatrist prescribed.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel?" she called out tentatively. It sounded like her but she was nowhere in sight. Something tugged at her skirt and she just about jumped out of her skin.

"Quinn!"

She looked under the table to see wide, brown eyes looking back at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hiding," Rachel mumbled, twiddling with her thumbs. She looked very much like a properly chastised child.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "From?"

Rachel bit her lip in frustration as she scooted closer. "From Mandy!"

_And there was the crux of the problem._

"Guess my fourth plan didn't work," Quinn sighed, crossing another point on her list. The study list, not the get rid of Jensen list.

"What fourth plan?" Rachel asked in confusion, head tilting adorably to the side.

"I put some of Coach Sylvester's 'Concoction for Scumbags' into her drinking bottle," she supplied without a second thought.

"You what?!" Rachel screeched. She clutched at the hem of Quinn's dress.

"Don't worry, she's probably fine if you're still hiding from her," she nonchalantly affirmed.

"Quinn!" Then a curious look passed over her face. "What does it do?"

Quinn shrugged. "Beats me."

"Because it would certainly explain why she's acting crazy."

"Oh, no," Quinn waved off. "She was stalking you long before I laced her drink."

"She was?!"

Quinn rubbed her ears gently. The brunette was uncharacteristically high-pitched. Hypocritically enough, she was usually the first to bust someone on a noise complaint in the library.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"I thought you knew…" Quinn wheedled tepidly.

Rachel frowned. "I did? But…"

"And you said you enjoyed the attention." This was said partially out of spite.

"I did not!" she protested.

Quinn looked at her pointedly.

"Oh," she breathed out in realization. "Oh!"

The blond nodded.

Rachel shook her head. "No way. She's the secret admirer?"

"Yep."

Quinn glanced down to see Rachel smiling like a goof. _Uh..._

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"A Cheerio likes me. Me. Rachel Berry. If I overlook the crazy factor, she's super attractive. This is a good thing, right?" She peered expectantly up at her friend.

Quinn snapped her pencil in half. "This is where I pulled an intervention, Rach. Friends don't let friends date psychos."

"Oh, Quinn, you silly lamb," needled Rachel, patting her on the knee. "I don't plan to date her. I already have my eye on someone else."

Quinn sputtered. "Who?!" Apparently she was making a list for the wrong person.

"Shh! Shh!" the brunette cried frantically, huddling closer to her legs.

"Now you pull the library card?" she whispered sharply, trying not to squirm against the warm, petite body making a home between her legs.

"Shh!" she hushed again. "She's coming!"

Quinn stilled and sat up straight, fiddling uselessly with the two halves left of her pencil. From the corner of her eye, she spied a red, white, and black blur making a beeline toward her corner.

"You!" Mandy snapped, slamming her hands on the rough wood of the table. "Where's Rachel?"

"Rachel who?" Quinn asked, face pulled into a cold mask. She discreetly shoved the pencil halves to the side and folded her hands.

"There's only one Rachel in this school!" the Cheerio growled. "I bet you're hiding her, poisoning her against me."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow in what was probably well warranted concern.

"That's none of your business," she drawled. "I'm not her keeper and there's no way I'm letting you near her until you chill." She said the last part darkly, leaving no question as to how Mandy would be dealt with if she did. She could see Mandy faltered just the tiniest bit. Of course, no one messes with scary Quinn.

"You're no good for her, Fabray," she gritted through her teeth. "And I'm not going to lose. I don't see you doing anything to win her over!"

Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes. She could feel Rachel react to the statement however, and reached under the table to cup the top of her head placidly.

"That's where you're wrong," Quinn said quietly. "People change, I'm definitely proof of that. But my own feelings aside, Rachel is my friend and she will be my friend foremost. I'm not going to push anything onto her if she doesn't want it."

Rachel clutched at her leg. Quinn could practically feel the questions bursting at her mouth.

"Furthermore," Quinn laughed. "Who are you to tell me that I'm no good for anyone? You're the one stalking the object of your affections, scaring her to the point where she has to hide from you. You can't be that obtuse, can you?"

"She's not—she's isn't—" Mandy clenched her eyes shut, hands tight at her sides.

Quinn hummed, softly threading her fingers through Rachel's hair. The diva was oddly still. "Now that we have established the obvious, I really have to get back to my studying."

"This isn't over!" Mandy shouted, pointing at the stoic-faced blond. "Rachel hasn't refused me yet nor has she picked you!" She about-faced and marched away, stomping all the way to the exit.

The librarian must be having an off day because they could be having a rock concert in here and no one would come by to check.

"Quinn?"

Quinn scooted back to look at the brunette and smiled meekly in response. "So I gathered you got the gist of what was happening?"

"More or less," she shrugged.

They sat in silence.

"Was what she said true?"

"That I'm no good for anyone?" Quinn provided, purposefully stalling the conversation.

Rachel looked positively offended. "No! You're amazing! Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"Even you?" Quinn asked, swallowing hard.

No answer.

Quinn reached into her bag for another pencil, mouth pressed into a thin line. "I didn't mean to push this on you." Search futile, she tossed the bag aside and took a deep breath, rubbing at her eyes. "We can still be friends, I promise I won't make it awkward—"

"Wait!" Rachel called out, gripping onto her dress. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not going to do this under the table."

She pushed Quinn's chair back until she was able to settle right between her legs. "Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes…?" The blond was feeling a little light-headed at the close proximity.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?"

"Uh…" was all she managed to gurgle out. Rachel had on her determined face and it was making her mind go to places it really shouldn't be going.

"Quinn?"

"Um…"

"If you don't give me an answer, I'm going to reconsider Mandy's offer…" Rachel heckled, placing her hands on her hips.

"No!" she yelled. "No, I mean, yes! Yes! Yes, I will go out with you this Saturday!"

Rachel beamed. "Well, someone's excited."

Quinn pulled at her collar but she couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading on her face.

"I normally don't kiss before the first date but…" Rachel leaned up and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her mouth. Quinn was all too willing to reciprocate and the two reveled in the moment of first time novelty, young love, and sweet culmination. Rachel pulled back with a soft smile, pleased with the glazed look overtaking hazel eyes. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso, nose against her stomach. Quinn absentmindedly trailed her hands over her hair.

"Ay dios mios, crack muffin on a stick! When did this happen?!"

Both Quinn and Rachel turned to see Santana gawking at them, a textbook in her hand.

"Damn, Q. You move fast. You're already getting some—"

"No, she is not!" Rachel screeched, absolutely appalled. She hurriedly got her feet to avoid further humiliation.

"—and Jensen's spewing her lunch all over the hallway—"

Quinn quickly slipped the list under her binder.

"—what'd I tell you, Q? No one messes with the Unholy Trinity and gets away with it, am I right or am I right?" laughed Santana, holding out a hand for a high-five.

"Thanks, S, but I'm going to have to decline," Quinn said dryly.

Santana turned to Rachel but the brunette huffed and crossed her arms instead. The Cheerio shrugged and high-fived herself. "Whatever, I'm awesome enough to appreciate this." She slipped into the chair beside Quinn and nudged her elbow with a wink. The blond nudged her back with a shared smile.

"While you two are celebrating, I'm going to give Mandy a visit," Rachel harrumphed, dusting her clothes off.

At the look of panic on Quinn's face, she added hastily, "I picked you, Quinn! I'm just going to see how she is, you know, just to make sure my new girlfriend isn't going to jail anytime soon…"

Quinn wondered if she should apologize for that.

"Besides, I have to rebuff her affections, face to face. She isn't going to give up otherwise."

Quinn pulled her lips back at that.

"And maybe I'll give her a few choice words about the stuff she said to you because no one talks to my girlfriend like that!" Rachel whirled around, pecked Quinn on the cheek, and strutted out of the library with fire in her eyes.

Santana hummed in approval as Quinn smiled softly to herself.

Yep, that was her girl.

And it felt so great to say it.

 


End file.
